linuxappsfandomcom-20200214-history
KMagnifier
KMagnifier is a screen magnifier for the K Desktop Environment (KDE). It can be used to magnify a part of the screen. This application can be useful to various people: People with low vision can use this application to magnify a part of the screen which they are unable to view clearly, artists can use this application to zoom into the graphics they produce and verify it at the pixel level, image-processing researchers can use this application to zoom into images and study them closely. Other than these, KMagnifier can be used for various other purposes e.g. is possible to use the application for grabbing a portion of the screen and saving it to the disk (with an option of zooming the screen captured). KMagnifier is a very powerful application with new features being added all the time. It is optimized for use on low processing power machines. = Using KMagnifier = The main window of KMagnifier shows the magnified (or zoomed) contents. We refer to this window as the “zoom window”. The zoomed image shown inside the zoom window is captured from a part of the screen. The part of the screen which is magnified is referred to as the “selection window”. By default, KMagnifier magnifies the region around the mouse cursor into the zoom window (think of it as a moving lens). Alternatively, you can ask KMagnifier to magnify an chosen area of the screen into the zoom window (Selection Window Mode), or the area around the mouse cursur to one of the screen edges (e.g. Left Screen Edge Mode). If you would prefer not to see the mouse cursor in the zoomed image, select Hide Mouse Cursor. Please note that KMagnifier cannot yet find out the current cursor shape. Thus, it shows the default KDE/Qt™ cursor. Changing the part of the screen to be magnified When in Selection Window Mode, the selection window can be moved and resized. You can also change the position and size of the selection window using the arrow keys on the keyboard, or by clicking into the zoom window: *Arrow keys or left mouse button By keeping the left mouse button pressed and moving the mouse, you can grab and drag the contents of the zoom window. You can also use the arrow keys. *Shift-Arrow Keys or Shift+left mouse button or middle mouse button. By additionally pressing Shift or using the middle mouse button, you can move the selection window. *Ctrl-Arrow Keys or Ctrl+left mouse button By using this combination, you can resize the selection window. Keep in mind that the top-left corner of the selection window is kept constant and the bottom-right corner is movable. More KMagnifier features KMagnifier comes with lots of features. Its possible to print the zoomed image directly to a printer, save the image to a file, copy the zoomed image to the clipboard (which can be later used to paste in other applications), rotate the magnification image and more. = Menu Reference = The File Menu *File->New Window (Ctrl+N) Opens a new KMagnifier window. *File->Save Snapshot As... (Ctrl+S) Saves the zoomed view to an image file. *File->Print... (Ctrl+P) Prints the current zoomed view. *File->Quit (Ctrl+Q) Quits the application The Edit Menu *Edit->Copy (Ctrl+C) Copy the current zoomed view to the clipboard which you can paste in other applications. The View Menu *View->Start/Stop (F5) Start/Stop updating of the display. Stopping the update will zero the processing power required (CPU usage) *View->Zoom Select the zoom factor. *View->Zoom Out (Ctrl+-) Click on this button to zoom-out on the selected region. *View->Zoom In (Ctrl++) Click on this button to zoom-in on the selected region. *View->Invert Colors (F6) Inverts colors on the view, i.e. black things will be shown white. *View->Rotation Select the rotation degree (No Rotation (0 Degrees), Left (90 Degrees), Upside Down (180 Degrees), Right (270 Degrees). *View->Refresh Select the refresh rate (Very Low, Low, Medium, High, Very High). The higher the rate, the more computing power (CPU) will be needed. The Settings Menu *Settings->Show/Hide Menu (Ctrl+M) Toggles the menubar on/off. *Settings->Show/Hide Main Toolbar Toggles the main toolbar on/off. *Settings->Show/Hide View Toolbar Toggles the view toolbar on/off. *Settings->Show/Hide Settings Toolbar Toggles the settings toolbar on/off. *Settings->Follow Mouse Mode (F1) In this mode the area around the mouse cursor is shown in a normal window. *Settings->Selection Window Mode (F2) In this mode a selection window is opened. The selected area is shown in a normal window. *Settings->Top Screen Edge Mode In this mode the area around the mouse is magnified to the top screen edge. *Settings->Left Screen Edge Mode In this mode the area around the mouse is magnified to the left screen edge. *Settings->Right Screen Edge Mode In this mode the area around the mouse is magnified to the right screen edge. *Settings->Bottom Screen Edge Mode In this mode the area around the mouse is magnified to the bottom screen edge. *Settings->Show/Hide Mouse Cursor (F4) Show or hide the mouse cursor in the magnified image. *Settings->Configure Shortcuts... Opens a window that lets you configure the keyboard shortcuts for many menu commands. *Settings->Configure Toolbars... Opens a window that lets you choose which icons are visible in the toolbar. The Help Menu *Help->KMagnifier Handbook (F1) Invokes the KDE Help system starting at the KMagnifier help pages. *Help->What's This? (Shift+F1) Changes the mouse cursor to a combination arrow and question mark. Clicking on items within *KMagnifier will open a help window (if one exists for the particular item) explaining the item's function. *Help->Report Bug... Opens the Bug report dialog where you can report a bug or request a “wishlist” feature. *Help->About KMagnifier This will display version and author information. *Help->About KDE This displays the KDE version and other basic information. = Command Reference = KMagnifier automatically uses all your default shortcuts for saving file, opening new window, printing, starting/stopping refresh (reload button in Konqueror), zoom-in, zoom-out etc. Category:KDE Category:Accessibility